I just want you to know who I am
by Slice of American Cheese
Summary: Sometimes you don't want the person you love to see who you are and sometimes they find out who you are. Yaoi songfic


_Hello minna, Dull Spork here. I am very happy with the way this came out and I might write another with this same pairing I don't know for sure yet._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE GOO GOO DOLL'S SONG IRIS! IF I DID YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE WROTE THIS?_

**_crackkillscrackkillscrackkillscrackkills_**

Sasori looked up at the sky. Sometimes being enternal didn't seem like the most wonderful thing. Well, without someone there with him. His thoughts slowly strayed towards the ex. demon container Naruto Uzumaki. The kid had survived the unsealing of his bijuu and was residing with the Akatsuki.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

The blond acted different than he did when they tried to save the Kazekage. He was more subdued. Sasori shook his head to clear it from thoughts of that kid. Naruto wouldn't accept him even if he tried to tell him the truth. 'Naruto is human, I am not. Its as simple as that' he assured himself.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Naruto sat on the ground staring at the stars above. Since the Kyuubi had left him, he had changed. The Kyuubi was one of the most important parts of him, one of the things that kept him sane. But when it was taken away it left him almost like a empty shell. The only time he felt like he did when he had Kyuu with him was when he was with Sasori.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Before Naruto came to the Akatsuki he had hid himself behind a mask. A mask of foolishness and fake happiness. Here he just didn't feel like he needed to act lke a idiot if he wasn't one himself. It hurt alot. He had hid himself away from the world because he didn't think that they'd understand him. He wasn't scared of the Akatsuki when they came to get him. He wasn't scared now. Along time ago he accepted that it was his fate to be killed by the Akatsuki, he just didn't expect to live through it. Not at all.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Naruto stood up and dusted his cloak off. ' I guess I'll go vist Sasori' mused Naruto. He had never seen Sasori's true form. He didn't think that most people did. Probly Orochimaru and Sakura were the only living people to see what he looked like in person, maybe Deidara but that was only a very slight chance.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Sasori sat on his bed. He was out of Hiruko right now, he was alone so no one saw what he looked like. ' Maybe Naruto will someday' he thought but then banished it very quickly. Yeah right he is a monster and Naruto is a angel, those two dont match. Sasori spun around when the door creaked open. Naruto stepped into the room. Sasori froze in shock, his angel had seen him. 'Now he'll hate me' though Sasori turning away. "Don't come near me" whispered Sasori.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Naruto stared at Sasori. 'He's beautiful' mused Naruto. "Don't look at me" yelled Sasori. "I'm a monster". Naruto frowned at the thought of someone telling his Sasori that he is a monster. "Who?" asked Naruto stepping towards Sasori "Who told you that you are a monster". Sasori laughed bitterly. "I don't need someone to tell me that I'm a monster" snarled Sasori glaring at his hands

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Naruto grimanced and hugged Sasori from behind. "Why are you hugging me? I'm a monster...A UGLY MONSTER" screamed Sasori struggling to get out of Naruto embrace. Naruto hugged him tighter. "No you're not a monster, You're beautiful Sasori" whispered Naruto. Sasori shook his head in disbelif.Naruto stood up and Sasori slouched thinking that he was going to leave.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Naruto moved around the bed, infront of Sasori. Sasori ducked his head not wanting to see the look of disgust on his angel's face. A soft tan hand forced Sasori to look up at Naruto. Naruto's face showed that he was not disgusted by the sight of Sasori. In fact there was a look of love, not lust, pure love on his face. "Sasori you may not see it but you are beautiful" murmered Naruto leaning closer to Sasori. Sasori was confused, how could Naruto not see how ugly he was?. Naruto smiled slighly and leaned in and kissed Sasori. Sasori sat there his mind racing. Naruto was kissing him...NARUTO WAS KISSING HIM!Sasori slowly started to respond to the kiss. When Naruto broke the kiss, Sasori whispered "I just want you to know who I am" Naruto leaned his forhead against Sasori's and smiled "So do I, So do I

**_crackkillscrackkillscrackkillscrackkills_**

_Yosh I like this better than the one I did last night I really do. Please review. Creative critism is loved but just saying I hate it isn't I want to know why you hate it so that i can improve my writing stlye._


End file.
